Chaos Abyss
Complete this maze to receive Cthulhu Gumball To Unlock Defeat Hell Frontier maze and have 560 DP. Note: you also receive upon unlocking it. Hidden Gumball To obtain Cyclops Gumball: Find all Five Monkeys and then visit their Boardroom with the Invitation given by the last monkey found. See Five Monkeys Story Quests Destruction Land of the Gods Floors 40 (Difficulty 48) - 2 Vigors Rewards : * In maze: Formula for Ancient God Curse, 1 Artisan * Post completion Maze Reward: Sneak into! Devil's Court! Floors 45 (Difficulty 49) - 2 Vigors Rewards : * In maze: Formula for Spring of Mind * Last floor reward 1 Artisan, 5 Cthulhu fragments * Post completion Maze Reward: Heart and Wisdom Test Floors 45 (Difficulty 49) - 2 Vigors * In maze: Formula for Hallucinogenic Reagent * Post completion Maze Reward: Bloody Battle! Ancient One! Floors 50 (Difficulty 50) - 2 Vigors - Boss fight on last floor * In maze: Cthulhu Gumball, Formula for * Post completion Maze Reward: Endless Mode - 3 Vigors Quests / DP Enemies Boss "Old Days Dominator" Skills: * Spiritual Control - Launch an attack every 3 rounds, deal triple damages, and decrease Mental by 5 * Nightmare - Impose the effects according to the enemy's Mental (Effects can be superimposed) ** <=100: Decrease the enemy Mental by 1 per round ** <50: The enemy is unable to recover HP ** <25: Spiritual control can eliminate the enemy's Buff * Dark Realm - Physical Resistance +30%, Spell Resistance +20%, and deal damage to the enemy by (?%) of Max HP (the lower the Mental, the higher the damage) * Using vine to kill drops special Chaos Drive: Ruler's Source Force. Rank 3 Chaos Drive if you already have it. (Previous boss, stealing) **Effect: After casting the spell, effects of all spells cast next time +50% Special Maze Mechanics Mental In the abyss, your mental will be tested! The world you face will change with your mind, and when your Mental turns to be zero, you will face Death! (When mental is lower than a certain value, Debuff is obtained) You can use Stone of Light or Stone of Dark to influence Mental. Stone of Light - Come to senses (increase Mental) Stone of Dark - Reduce Mental Traps Random tiles can be trapped with a spike trap. If you explore a tile containing one, you will take damage and -1 Mental. As your sanity goes down, you will encounter more traps. Traps can be revealed with Sentry Guard, and do not need to be exposed to clear a floor. Chaos Drive You can find runes throughout the maze, dropped by enemies, interactions, and shops. Can access your inventory by the bag in your inventory. Each rank increases the effect of the Chaos Drive. Two identical of the same level can be combined into a Chaos Drive one rank higher. Nothing will show up on the fifth tab until you collect each of those Chaos Drives. Special Occurrences Mysterious Platform Appears every floor. Doesn't let you associate Portal of Earth nor rank 6 spells to a rune. Replaced runes are lost. *Associate Chaos Drive runes to your spells (one rune per spell max) *Upgrade/Replace existing Chaos Drives tied to your spells. Upgrade : * When a spell is associated to a rune Z of rank X, you can use a rune Z of rank X to increase the association to rank X+1. (Up to a maximum of rank 5 association) Abyss Furnace Blue/Green Sanity: *Upgrade one equipment from any melee suit or mage suit for free. Yellow/Red Sanity: * Convert equipment into chaos drive (Equipment Rank1/2/3/4/5 -> Chaos Drive I/I/2x I/II/? ) *on yellow, convert 6 star or higher equipment to get special chaos drive "Primitive Energy"(25% chance additional cast implosion) Chaotic Altar Sacrifice different Chaos Drives to lose 1 sanity and achieve different effects depending on sanity level. Blue to green sanity: * Sacrifice yield a random mix of Stone of Light and Stone of Dark. One stone per rank of the drive sacrificed. Sacrificing a Special Chaos Drive will yield 7 Stones. Yellow sanity: * Sacrifice yields stats gain ** Rank 1 to 4, boost one or two stats (can also boost dodge or defense). About proportional to the rank of the rune sacrificed. ** Special chaos drive for +5 Attack, +5 Power, +50 HP, +50 MP Red sanity: * one Rank 5 (or Special) Chaos Drive = One Magic Ware set item. * Works as yellow sanity once all 4 Magic Ware set items are collected Prayer Room This dilapidated prayer room looks very rudimentary, but it has no impact on your prayer to the gods! *God of Light **+10 Mental **Blue - Green Sanity: Light Scrolls, Light Contract - Special Chaos Drive **May also give: Scepter VII *God of Dark **-10 Mental **Yellow - Red Sanity: Dark Scrolls, Dark Contract - Special Chaos Drive Torture Device Note: The setting of the Torture Device is fixed when you enter the floor. Unlike the other floor items, you cannot adjust your Sanity level and have it change between functions. Blue to Yellow Sanity, Torture Device: * Remove a random revealed monster from the floor. * Cannot be used if no monster is left. Red Sanity, Whine Instrument: * Release a random monster or Vincent (Monkey) * Note: It is possible to S/L on a floor with a torture device to get vincent to appear (this may take a few tries). Horror totem Blue/Green Sanity: *(When at present, the damage all enemies suffered decreases by 20%) *Purification: -1 Mental, convert to Totem of Fear, may receive Scepter II Yellow Sanity: *(When at present, all enemies recover HP by 20% per round) *(When at present, all enemies Attack increase by 50%) *Destroy: -1 Mental, destroys Horror totem. Red Sanity: *(When at present, all enemies recover HP by 30% per round) *(When at present, all enemies Attack increase by 80%) *(When at present, the damage all enemies suffered decreases by 50%) Totem of Fear * When at present, damage suffered by all enemies increase by 10%, lasts for 15 rounds) Alchemy (Chaotic) Lab Blue/Green Sanity, 1st time per run: Alchemy Lab *Take it away: Gain Edward's Manuscript - Gain Mechanical Arm Blue/Green Sanity, subsequent times: Alchemy Lab * Smelt: Smelt different equipment to acquire spell scrolls Yellow/Red Sanity: Chaotic Lab: *Smelt: Smelt different equipment to acquire spell scrolls of the same rank, smelt 6 stars items on yellow sanity or lower for Time Acceleration - Rank 6 Air Spell *Sometimes, Alchemy Lab would explode upon smelting. This would flip open all slate along with damage to every enemy in it. (Sometimes) when Lab will explode you will get 1 Gem Holy Well Blue/Green Sanity: Holy Well *Take a sip: Heal HP/MP or Encounter Water Elf **Give Rank 3+ Chaos Drive for Elf Paean - Rank 6 Water Spell Yellow Sanity: Polluted Spring Water *Take a sip: -1 to sanity, Berserk status (Attack +100%, Damage suffered +30%, uses standard buff slot) Red Sanity: Abomination Spring * Take a sip: Mental -5, Max HP -30, Raise Random Stat Entropy Ship *Sacrifice different Chaos Drives to travel backwards in floors (3 floors per rank) *special chaos drive travel 20 floors back Chalk Door *"Unlock with Golden Key": (First time) Gain , ; (Subsequent runs) Spell Scrolls, Runes and Equipments Withered Tree Blue/Green Sanity: Withered Tree *Break off: Gain Twig Yellow Sanity: Doom Old Tree ''' *Shaking Old Tree (3 uses): Deal damage to a random enemy and yourself. '''Red Sanity: Evil Old Tree *Pick: Gain Evil Fruit *Investigate (once only and only after finding Ophelia's Task Book): Encounter Giant Toad **Feed 3 Rotten Meat Pieces - Gain Golden Key **Turn aggressive with AoE and then kill Giant Toad (Warning: Giant Toad has 3,000 health and does 400 damage per round) for Golden Key and Dirty Tinea Skin Devil Vine Blue sanity: *Dig: Gain Vine & -1 to Sanity Yellow Sanity: Devil Vine *Fell: Random item (including the following special items): ** A gumball villager that gives the special Chaos Drive Giant Dragon Scale ** Scepter V Red Sanity: Death Vine (The vine summons 1 vine tentacle per round up to a maximum of 20) *Feed 1 Rotten Meat: Stops summoning vine tentacles Extras *Use Armageddon spell to destroy it and receive 2-3 Vine. Five Monkeys Locate all Five Monkeys and the fifth one will give you an Invitation to their Boardroom to collect plans for the hidden gumball, Cyclops. Each Monkey also gives a special reward. * Peter - Random Enemy - Peter's Golden Finger - Special Chaos Drive * Yorick - Hidden in Spike Cave (Use Sentry Guard item) - Random Spells * Vincent - Torture Device (Red Sanity) - Scepter I * Ben - Purchase items in Devil Businessman shop, then buy for 1k - Random Chaos Drive * Danny - Boss Level 60 or higher - Dragon Ball Radar(Receive 2-4 Dragon Balls randomly) 7-section Scepter Locate all Seven pieces of the scepter and combine to receive the Holy Light Guardian - Rank 6 Light Spell. If you cast the spell, the 7-section Scepter is destroyed. * Scepter I - Rescue Vincent from Torture Device (Red Sanity) * Scepter II - Random reward from Purifying Horror Totem (Blue/Green Sanity) * Scepter III - Found in chest in a Spike Cave * Scepter IV - Random reward from a Mage corpse (Red Sanity) * Scepter V - Random reward from Devil Vine (Yellow Sanity) * Scepter VI - Purchase from Devil Businessman * Scepter VII - Random reward from Prayer Room (Light) (Blue/Green Sanity) Spike Cave Enter to fight monsters. At the center, you'll find either a Storage Chest or a Warmonster's Corpse. Storage Chest possible loot: * Stone of Light, Stone of Dark, Scepter III, Sentry Guard With GoT or Sentry Guard, you can find the following special interactions in addition to normal items: *Yorick (Monkey) - Requires Sentry Guard to actually interact with to gain random spells *The Statue of Death *Wax Statue *Typewriter: Manuscript full of Words Wax Statue *Observe: -5 Mental, Blood Wax Block Special Chaos Drive The Statue of Death This icy Statue of Death is shrouded in a thick black mist, giving you a feeling of ghast! *View: Obtain Book of the Dead - Master the Rank 6 Dark spell Call of the Dead Typewriter This typewriter is working, with the "clattering" sound, but what is strange is that there is no one in front of it! *Search: Manuscript full of Words Devil Businessman (Shop) Special Gang Cadre's blackmail result: 5x Stone of Light + 5x Stone of Dark Corpses Note - Red Sanity will stop all non-unique corpses from dropping Souls if you are using Farplane Ranger. Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: * * * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here or check the Spike Cave section, as a maze mechanic (Sentry Guard) allows revealing hidden items without the title. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Tips (Relatively) Easy 30k damage quest the 30k damage is gauged by what you deal in 1 turn, not to single target. for easier time have: *Future Cat Gumball as main or soul link: need for its shrinking light(all target disrupting ray) *Red Sanity Death Vine: it will keep spawning mob up to 20 times. provided you not kill anything(use earthquake), all slate will be full by enemies *Aid Boosted Electrostatic field: higher the better *Damage boosted Death Ripple: higher the better *Great Druid Cloak(optinal): if firepower still lacking when you arrive at new floor, use earthquake to open all slate without killing enemy(if there are no death vine, go to next floor), then continue waste turn till all 20 mob summoned. once it done, use Electrostatic Field, use Shrinking Light, then Use Death Ripple(equip Great Druid Cloak if still lacking power). you will finish the quest in one shot (i finish mine this way) for calculation: *mob number: 5(assume minimal)+20(vinespawn) = 25 *minimal damage necessary per target: 30000/25= 1200 *disrupting ray multiplier(assume minimal)= +100% *damage per target after ray: 1200/2(from 200% power)= 600 *eletrostatic multiplier(assume minimal):20% *base damage needed prior buff: 600*5/6= 500 *(optinal) base damage after great druid cloak boost: 500/3 = 166.666... practically achievable as soon as you have all thing neede d Gaia's Blessing The Lv6 Earth spell will transport you to a room with Gaia. You will have 5 turns to deal as much damage as you can - Timestill will not buy you extra turns. If you manage to deal 30k damage or more in total, you will get Earth's Shield Wing Plane. There is also a ranking board showing combos used to achieve top damage - Sculptor, Pandora and Orochi A quick video on how to deal 1 million damage or more https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtKo59N25_M Chaotic Altar Sacrifice (Yellow) if you could afford it, it is advised to sacrifice Rank 4 Chaos Drive instead of Rank 5 or special rank. while the stats it offer lower(Rank 5 give 4/40 all stats, Special give 6/60 all stats while Rank 4 give 3/30 atk/HP or pow/MP), rank 4 give chance of increasing DEF by 3(good for lower floor) or Dodge by 5%(just few and you will cap your dodge). you may back to Rank 5 sacrifice once gou think you raised DEF and Dodge enough Control Your Mental With exception of Torture Device, everything at affected by mental could be adjusted on the floor itself. Torture Device not affected due their spawn fixed the moment you arrive at floor, as Red Mental Torture Device and other mental torture device considered 2 different object(not even changing mental prior flipping tile affect this) Death Vine Grind if you have Full set of Magic Ware Set, Death vine is nice to grind for stats, due spawning 20 per floor, about 2/3 magic ware stat boost requirements Bug? If you equip 7-section scepter then unequip it without casting the rank 6 light, the scepter will return to inventory with 1 piece missing; some piece could be regained the same way you gain it first time. be warned though, this will also cancel the rank 6 Light mastery dp quest(at least mine cancelled) also if you shop at devil businessman, there are chance your gumball window will stay there instead disappear. this will obstruct you from selecting your mental bar(the hitbox smaller) How to get Level 6 Magic Each level six magic requires a special action Water - Sacrifice at least a level 3 Chaos Drive at the pool when the water elf appears (50+ sanity needed) Light '- Collect all 7 pieces of the scepter and assemble '''Dark '- Obtain book of the Dead from the Statue of Death (looks like Aioria) (Requires GGoT/Sentry Guard) '''Fire - Equip the full maze suit (obtained by sacrificing rank 5 chaos drives to the pentagram on Red Sanity). Earth '''- Rank 6 scroll appears at random in the spell shop. Cost 1000 EP '''Air - Smelt 6 stars items on yellow sanity or lower at the Alchemy Lab Notes *Dark spell level 6 summon at maxed 200 soul is very similar in appearance with ainz ooal gown, from overlord anime series External links Category:Mazes